


Breathe Me

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity spirals out of control.<br/>(Takes place in the second half of Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

  
Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_Sia, "Breathe Me"_  


The idea of Cloud 9 was to be able to sit back and relax for a bit. The idea of Cloud 9 was to be able to pretend the end of the world hadn't come, the colonies were all safe, and that everyone partaking of the luxury liner was safe.

Sara Bennett knew better. Nothing was safe, nothing was sacred. The end of the world had come, and the survivors were barely treading water.

She sat in her best dress at a small table in the back of the dining area. She had never been one to sit at the bar. She had been told she was striking by her best friend Emma Osborne, but Emma was biased. Sara had straight black hair and brilliant green eyes, a thin pale face and a slight frame. Sara felt as if she could fade into the background or be broken to pieces; telling Emma this would only make her laugh. Emma had curling blonde hair, a body that curved in all the right places and a voice like honey. Emma had been the only true friend Sara had ever had, and had been the one to point her toward the right kind of doctor seven years ago. Emma had been the only one to see right through her workaholic smile and see that she had been utterly miserable and trapped in her job as a physician's assistant. Emma had been unbearably cheerful at the time, loving her transfer into the hospital pharmacy where Sara worked.

Gods of all Creation, Sara missed her. If not for Emma declaring that Sara needed a holiday, she wouldn't be alive now. And if Emma hadn't declared that she should bring extra medication in her luggage, Sara would have been bone-crushingly miserable long before now.

Sara caught a flash of familiar blonde curls from the corner of her eye, and turned. She spilled her drink across the table, stunned.

Emma was leaving the dining area, dressed in an almost formal black outfit. Her lips were drawn tight, and she was following someone in glasses with black curling hair.

"Emma!" Sara screeched, jumping to her feet. She ran after the blonde, who had looked horrified at the attention Sara drew to her.

Guards at the door were startled, pointing after the blonde woman. She took off running, and Sara tried her best to follow. The guards caught her, not able to catch the direction the blonde had run off to. Sara struggled against her captor, screaming Emma's name.

"How do you know that Cylon?" one of the guards asked. The other was speaking to someone on a handheld radio.

Cylon.

Sara wanted to laugh until she cried and sank through the floor. The guard was an idiot. Her dead friend wasn't dead after all, and she didn't have to be so dejected. Emma wasn't dead, she hadn't remained behind on Tauron after all. Emma wasn't dead. That's all that mattered. It didn't matter what the idiot guard said, or that Commander Lee Adama himself wanted to see her. None of that mattered. She let them drag her off of Cloud 9 in cuffs, and she let them stare. She didn't care if she was cold, that her best dress was thin material. Emma had chosen it. Emma had said she looked beautiful in it and should be able to find herself a better boyfriend than the loser she had been crying after. Emma had told her to be strong and to go on vacation.

Emma was alive, and Sara wasn't alone any longer.

The guards brought her to the Pegasus and threw her into a glass-walled brig. There were links in the floor, but they didn't chain her down. They didn't need to; the glass was unbreakable and Sara hadn't moved from the spot where she had fallen. She was thin and fragile, a thing ready to fall apart at a single touch. The guards could see the bruises on her arms where their fingers had been, and she hadn't made any attempt to struggle against the cuffs around her wrists. She remained in the uncomfortable position as the locks fell into place, and they looked at each other, disturbed. Whatever life Sara had shown was long gone.

Her mind whirled. _Emma, Emma, Emma... I've found you... Why did you run?_

She didn't move when Commander Adama came to the brig. "We didn't do anything, sir," the guard had replied, though she didn't hear the Commander's question.

She saw feet, and realized that they must have undone the locks. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. They would let her out eventually, and she would have to go to Cloud 9 again. She had to find Emma. Something must have happened. Emma would never ignore her this way. Emma cared about her, and had been the one to help her believe in herself.

Unless it wasn't Emma.

"She looks catatonic," the Commander was saying. "What did you do?"

Wait. Perhaps he had said that before. Perhaps that was what she had heard the guard replying to, when she hadn't heard the Commander's question.

The Commander squatted beside her, leaning on his haunches. He was a clean-cut, square-jawed kind of man. He had an earnest look to him, and Sara wanted to laugh. Once upon a time, she would have done anything to try and attract someone like him. But they had all thought of her as worthless, and she had to agree. No one but Emma had ever thought her likeable. If she had met him in any other circumstance, he wouldn't have looked twice at her. No, someone like him would never be destined for her. Sara knew her thread of fate was a thin one, ready to snap. She was all right with that. The Gods could take her, and she would be ready whenever they were. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. If she was so far gone that she was hallucinating Emma, there was no need to continue on. Emma would understand if she gave up. Emma was dead, wasn't she? She was still on Tauron. She didn't have vacation time.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I thought I saw her," Sara whispered. It felt as if she hadn't spoken in days, and tears formed in her eyes. Her breath burned in her chest, and it was hard to breathe. He seemed to understand that she was in pain. "I thought it was her... It's been so long... I thought... She didn't turn back. She didn't stay."

He didn't appear frustrated by her vague response. He nodded. "Who was she?"

"My best friend," Sara whispered brokenly. "My only friend."

Commander Adama looked up at the guards. "Get those cuffs off of her and bring in Baltar. We'll need that test done to be sure."

"Yes, sir," the guards replied. One of them removed the cuffs, but Sara didn't move. She let her hands fall where they were. The footsteps retreated, and she was left in silence.

At some point, she moved. She dragged herself up to a sitting position, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She put her head down, letting her dark hair fall all around her. It had been nothing but false hope. It was the end of the world, and she was alone in it. Nobody cared about her anymore and nobody wanted to.

It was the end of the world, and Emma was still dead.

***

_I know this is how it will play. They will see and they will pick. They'll try to figure it out, but there's nothing to figure out._ Sara sat there, arms around her knees. _You're gonna hate me when I tell you everything, because there's nothing left to tell. There's nothing here anymore, and I'm not the fearsome thing you think I am. I'm only here to carry Emma's memories forward. If not for her, there'd be nobody left here to torture._

Gaius Baltar slid into the room. He was Vice President of the Twelve Colonies and possibly running for President. Somehow that didn't seem to register for Sara. She wasn't properly impressed with his smooth accented voice and easy smile.

He called her name, and she didn't react. "I'll need a blood sample," he said, syringe in hand. He watched as she let her arm fall to her side, but otherwise didn't move.

Gaius knelt down beside her and did his best to obtain the blood sample for processing. "Who was she? That woman you thought you saw?" His eyes looked somewhere to the left of her, and he seemed almost panicked and rushed. It was as if he would rather be elsewhere, doing anything other than trying to question her.

"It doesn't matter. She's dead, anyway. I thought I saw someone that wasn't there."

He eased somewhat. "Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful and confident. She could have anyone she wanted, and sometimes let me date them out pity. They always left me for her. What man would want the morose one if they could have the beautiful one?"

Gaius slid the needle out from her arm and pressed a piece of gauze over the puncture wound. "But what did she look like?"

"Blonde. Gorgeous smile and curly hair, tall and curvy. Everything I'm not." Sara lifted her head and stared at Gaius with bleary eyes. "It doesn't matter. She's dead now. She's dead and she's not coming back and nothing else matters anymore."

"She was your friend?"

"Best friend. Only friend. Like a sister." Sara's head fell back down to her knees, hair falling over her face in dark waves. "It's not important anymore. Nothing's important anymore."

"Something must be," Gaius insisted, disturbed by her dark aura. He looked up and past her again, that disturbed look on his face. "I can't let it drop like this."

Sara reached out and touched Gaius on the shoulder, startling him from his sidelong glances. "Go do what you need to do. It's only a glass cage. It's not as if I was free before anyway."

Gaius left and ducked into a corridor on the Pegasus. He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them. He could see Six in front of him, arms crossed over her ample chest. She was wearing a slinky black dress, the back nonexistent and the front swaths of silk barely covering her breasts. Her legs were long and bare beneath the short skirt of the dress, and her heels had long ties wrapped around her calves. Six was a succulent creature, the best kind. He smiled at her as best as he could, but couldn't meet her intense stare.

"They're keeping her in the same place they abused the other copy of me," Six began, jaw tight with emotion. "You have to get her out of there. They think she's a Cylon, and it's only a matter of time before they do the same to her."

"She's already a broken creature. She can't be hurt worse than this."

"They could abuse her," Six repeated. She reached out and grabbed his jaw. "Maybe it's not serious to you, since you're a man. You don't have to worry about being bent over and beaten and bruised by someone wanting to frak you against your will. That's something men do. It's your job, it's your _duty_ to save her from that. You know her friend was a copy of me. You know she's not a Cylon. You _know_ that." Six's grip loosened, and she began to caress Gaius' face gently, her lips hovering an inch from his. "God gave you His Grace, His gift of Love and Compassion. He gave you the position and the ability to do His work."

"How is getting her out God's work?"

"We are all God's creations, Gaius. Some of them are more equipped than others. Some need shelter. God in His Infinite Wisdom devised a Plan that would include us all. You let our child die, Gaius. Now here is a lost soul for you to care for like a child. You have to protect her, Gaius. She's become your child now."

"Why is she a child? She's an adult. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need me. I've got my hands full trying to run for President. Roslin's got supporters..."

"Don't lie to yourself, Gaius. God is Good and God has a Plan. He put her in your path to test you. You have to see it for what it is. She's an adult in body, but certainly not in spirit. He's given you a second chance, Gaius. If you see this, if you bring her from the depths of Gehenna to height of Heaven's Love, you will prove your worthiness to God. You will prove you are worthy of His Care and Love. You will have gone beyond the frailty of your flesh and become a true steward to his children. The Cylons will need a leader, someone with vision." She kissed him, tongue sliding between his slack lips to caress his. Gaius was filled with the scent of her, the breath of her holy argument filling him. "You know what you need to do."

And indeed, he did.

***

Gaius Baltar himself escorted Sara back to Cloud 9. She was dazed and quiet, not looking anyone in the eye. She didn't seem to respond to Commander Adama or the Pegasus staff apologizing to her for the mistake; if Gaius hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed the unmistakable hitch of breath. She had been afraid, terribly afraid. As much as she was morose and lost within her own inner pains, she had also been very aware of how close she had been to being labeled the enemy. She had been comfortable in the dark, unseen and unknown in this new society that had risen from the ashes of the old. She hadn't even told anyone she was a physician's assistant. She had been comfortable in lost corners. Sara didn't like this notoriety.

"I know who you were talking about," Gaius murmured on the shuttle just before it docked on Cloud 9. "I can arrange an introduction."

"What?"

"If I said that Emma's not dead, if she's alive somewhere..." His eyes searched her face frantically, looking for any sign that she might betray him. "I can have you meet someone like her. She looks just like her, I promise you. I can keep you safe, and I can keep you near her. You can meet her, and you can live with us if you like."

_Emma's not dead,_ Sara thought, unable to process it further.

"What do you think?" Gaius asked, seemingly confident and sure of himself. Sara could see the crazed gleam in his eye, the tendril of fear creeping into his heart.

"Okay," Sara murmured. She didn't have anyone waiting for her, anyway. It's not as if she really had anything to go back to. She had a trunk full of clothes that no longer fit since she had lost too much weight. She had empty pill bottles as a souvenir of her dead best friend. She had her memories and the weight of her grief, the chill cold within her soul in the dead of night when she couldn't sleep. If she had to hide in darkness again, it was perfectly all right with her. It was more comfortable there, anyway.

"Perfect," Gaius was saying. She didn't think he was paying any attention to her anymore. "I'll protect her, and it will be all right."

It's not as if Sara had anywhere better to be.

He led her through half-forgotten hallways where even staff of Cloud 9 didn't often enter. She quickly lost her bearings, and gave up even trying to figure out where she was. Gaius Baltar knew where he was going, and that was good enough for her.

He left her in the living room to a small apartmentlike space, apologizing profusely for not being able to stay for very long. "I'll be right back," he promised, touching her shoulder. Sara didn't move, didn't shudder away from his touch. There was something about him she didn't like, something she couldn't trust. He was gone before she could say anything, and Sara looked around the sparsely decorated living area.

Emma was seated at the couch, book in hand.

"Emma?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The figure that looked like Emma – of course it wasn't Emma, Emma was dead when the nuclear bombs exploded on Tauron – moved impossibly fast. She dropped the book on the couch, vaulted over the coffee table and grabbed Sara by the throat. The woman that looked like Emma, curling blonde hair and same sweep of her jaws, rushed forward and slammed Sara into the wall beside the front door. Sara felt herself fly backward, and stars exploded in front of her eyes as she hit the wall. _This is how it ends. He brought me to my death, and I just can't seem to care,_ Sara thought. She could feel the pressure begin to build in her lungs, and her vision was graying at the edges.

Sounds coalesced into words. "Who are you? What organization do you belong to? Why are you hunting me?"

Sara felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She grasped the other woman's wrists, trying to keep herself from getting dragged. She tried to breathe, and managed to take a few sips of air. "I thought... you were my best friend," she gasped. "I saw you... I thought... you were Emma. She looks just like you."

The other woman's face softened somewhat, and she readjusted her grip. Sara could suddenly breathe again. "Her name was Emma? Emma Osborne, on Tauron?"

Sara felt dizzy as she nodded. Reality was crashing down around her. "Yes. She saved my life. She sent me here, she saved me. I owe her my life."

"I'm Gina," Emma's near-twin said, voice strained. "Emma was another model. She sent back messages of someone named Sara. Don't worry, she's safe now."

She wanted to laugh. "She did? She... I mattered to her? I did?" Sara began to cry uncontrollably, hands tight around Gina's wrists. "She... What does it mean, that she was another model? Is she all right? Where is she now?"

Gina let Sara regain her footing, but she still kept the brunette pinned to the wall. She took in the woman's tears impassively, not trusting them. She waited until the tears slowed, then stopped. It was weakness, it was pain; she was too familiar with both.

"Don't you know? We're Cylons. We're one of the human models." Gina's fingers felt cold around Sara's throat, and the human woman shivered. "There are twelve models, and we're number six. There are multiple copies of each model, and there are others awaiting new programming. When we die, all we know is transferred into another copy, so that nothing is ever lost. We continually move forward, we continually learn. We are God's chosen, stronger than your weak race."

Sara looked up into Gina's eyes, amazed by the stark hopelessness caught in them. "They hurt you, too, didn't they?" she said softly, unafraid of the repercussions. "They tried to break you when they found you, didn't they?"

Gina's fist tightened slightly in response, nearly choking off Sara's air supply. "I could kill you for that," she hissed, face inches from the brunette's. "I could just snap your neck and tell Gaius to dispose of your worthless body."

"If you're all copies of each other," Sara began slowly, "then you could. Emma saved me, and she's the one I owe my life to. If you're like her, you could take it if you wanted to. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

Gina's eyes swept over Sara's face, the empty pools that were her eyes. "You're willing to die?"

"I only stayed alive so someone would remember Emma. If she's still alive somewhere, what's there for me to do?"

The question hung between them. Neither woman served any purpose at the moment. Neither one felt safe, neither one felt whole. Neither one felt any true sense of belonging.

The Cylon's hand traveled down from Sara's neck and rested over her breast. "So it's like I own you, isn't it? That I could do whatever I wanted?" She leaned in and breathed deeply. The scent of Sara's perfume filled her nostrils. It was the scent of fear and longing intermixed with sweat and tears and soap. It was the scent of humanity, a soft soul with no one left to care for. Sara was so different from Gaius, who was nothing but harsh angles and wanting and need, greed and despair rolled up and sprinkled with insanity.

"I don't have anyone else," Sara murmured, echoing Gina's thoughts. "I don't have anywhere to go. Nobody would miss me."

"Maybe I would," Gina murmured. She leaned in and kissed Sara on the mouth, tongue sliding against the woman's slack lips. She pulled back, hand tight around the woman's breast. "Has she ever kissed you? Marked you as hers like this?" Sara shook her head mutely, green eyes watching Gina's. "Did you want her to?" Gina asked, feeling oddly triumphant. Here was something that was hers, something pure and belonging to no other incarnation of the sixth model. Here was something she didn't have to share.

"I don't know," Sara whispered. She blinked away the tears that threatened to rise. "But she loved me, didn't she? She had to, to send me away and save my life."

Gina licked the side of Sara's face, tasting the salt of her tears. "Are you worthy of love? Should I love you, too?"

Sara's breath hitched painfully, and she let go of Gina's wrist. It fell to her side, and she struggled to find words to speak. "I don't know if I am," she said, voice laced with pain. "I want to be. I want to be good. I want to be loved."

"God says we should love all His creatures," Gina murmured, her hands traveling from Sara's breasts to her waist. "God says we should patient and endure, and we should love Him in His infinite wisdom and trust His judgment. He gives us pain, but He gives us the means to survive it and grow stronger." Gina pulled Sara's hips against hers, fingertips pulling her tight. "Should I love you? Is it God's will that Gaius would bring you to me, some crushed flower that knew a different incarnation of me? Is it God's will that they would have shattered me just the same, so that I would know why you hurt so much?"

Sara reached up and tentatively touched Gina's face. "What did they do?"

"They took what wasn't theirs to take. They tried to break my soul." Gina laughed bitterly. "Do you even think Cylons have a soul?"

"Emma had the biggest heart of anyone I know," Sara replied with conviction. "Cylons can't be evil if she was one. I refuse to believe it. She had a soul and she had a choice. She didn't have to save me. She didn't have to be friends with me."

Gina stared Sara in the eyes. "She loved you. She loved you enough to let you live, when it was decided the human race should die. God bestowed a great gift upon you, Sara," Gina murmured, moving down to lick the woman's lips. "He gave you a glimpse of His love and brought you to me. Maybe I needed to see that some humans were worthy of being saved."

Gina kissed her then, raw and hungry, tongue sliding into Sara's slack mouth. She pulled Sara away from the wall, and they somehow stumbled into the bedroom. Gina stripped her, licking the skin as it was exposed. Gina moved swiftly, moving down to suck on one of Sara's breasts once she had pulled off the slinky black dress. It had to have been Emma's doing; Sara didn't seem the type to own a dress as revealing as that.

Sara's mouth opened and a tiny sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Gina breathed in her scent, wanting to taste skin, to feel the source of that scent beneath her tongue. Sara's hands circled the Cylon's shoulders, fingers almost too cold before they fell away to land on the bed. Gina's left hand moved, rubbing at a nipple gently, and then her right hand slipped beneath the waistband of Sara's lacy panties. "I get to do this, don't I?" she asked, lips hovering over Sara's pale, shivering skin. "I get to touch you, to own you... I get to love you like this, don't I?"

Sara whimpered, almost ashamed of how much she ached. She was growing wet as Gina played with her breast, as she breathed across the sensitive flesh she had exposed. "I... I..."

Gina ruthlessly brushed her teeth over Sara's peaked nipple, and the woman cried out in response, writhing beneath her. Her tongue laved the nipple, and her left hand held the globe of Sara's ass tightly. "You belong to me. Say it."

"I belong..." Sara moaned, her voice a strangled whisper. "I belong to you," she gasped as Gina's finger slid into her wetness. Good Gods, she hadn't been touched there in years.

"Yes. In me you'll find your answers. In me you'll find God's love," Gina whispered. Her long fingers slid into the soft tangle of damp curls, finding Sara's clit and beginning to stroke it. Her breath fell over Sara's flat stomach, her lips hovering just above the skin. "You'll love me," Gina whispered, almost to herself. "Won't you?"

Sara gasped for breath, her head filled with the scent of Gina from the pillows. She made a keening sound as Gina licked a trail from the side of her thigh to her sensitive clit. Gina pulled her hand away, then slowly slid a finger deeply inside her wetness again. Then her lips closed around the other woman's aching nub, tugging gently. Sara made a cry that sounded almost like a prayer, almost like begging. Gina sucked on Sara's clit, reveling in the sounds of startled passion. That was something all hers. That was something no one else had ever done before. She kept licking at her clit, then dipped her tongue down to taste her slit.

Sara writhed beneath Gina, the sheets fisted her hands. "Oh, Gods, Gods... oh..."

Gina pumped her fingers harder, the heel of her palm hard against the girl's wet clit. She licked her way up to the belly button, and kissed the sides of Sara's abdomen. "Touch me," Gina commanded. "You can touch me."

Sara's touch was hesitant, unsure. She traced the back of Gina's head, the curve of her neck, her back. Her hands slid around until she could feel Gina's breast through her thin shirt, the nipple pebbling beneath her questing fingertips. Gina moved, straddling Sara on the bed, her hand still buried deeply between Sara's thighs. She leaned down, almost kissing Sara on the mouth. She was just above the human, her other hand working her hard. Gina waited, wanting to see her reaction as she came.

But Sara leaned up slightly, cold fingertips still dancing lightly across Gina's front. She kissed Gina, her touch gentle and almost afraid. It was with reverence that Sara kissed her, and then she pulled back from her mouth almost nervously. She searched Gina's face for disapproval, licking her lips in nervousness. Finding none, she kissed Gina again, hand moving harder as she was closer to her own orgasm. Sara's fingers on her other hand traced the curve of Gina's wrist on the arm that propped her up. They then trailed upward, toward her elbow. They jumped across to her torso then moved down her belly. Sara's kiss was more sure, more determined. Her tongue danced with Gina's, strokes long and languid.

Sara gasped and broke the kiss as she arched up against Gina's touch. Her entire body tightened, her heart sang, and she panted for breath as Gina continued to work her body. _There, there, yes there,_ her mind screamed. She was incapable of speech. Her world narrowed to the sensation between her legs, then exploded as she came.

Gina held her, cradling her against smooth breasts hidden behind a thin blouse. Once Sara came back to herself, she buried her face against Gina's breasts. She pressed her lips against the fabric, then took Gina's breast into her mouth. Gasping, she let Sara upset her balance and push her down against the bed. Sara knelt over Gina's form, unbuttoning every button slowly, rolling her tongue over Gina's nipple. She slid off Gina's pants and panties at once, then moved to kiss her way down to the apex of Gina's thighs. Gina stripped the rest of the clothing quickly, and spread her legs wide for Sara. The first lick against her slit was featherlike, barely even there. The sensitive nib was already erect and throbbing within her warm folds.

Sara's mouth was so slow, moving with gentle strokes. Her tongue traced slow circles over the sensitive flesh, soft and wet against Gina's clit. Gina moaned, head lolling on the bed. Sara sucked on the clit gently, tongue meeting the flesh between her lips. Gina gave a cry of intense pleasure, and Sara did it again. She moved slightly, so that she was perpendicular to Gina. Her left hand skating around Gina's wet folds, then she slipped her index finger inside. Gina made a mewling noise of desperation, and Sara could feel those muscles clinging to her finger, holding her tight. Sara could feel herself grow wet again at the noise, and moved to lick her way back up to Gina's bared breasts. She dipped her head down to the Cylon's bared breasts and licked a trail between them. Gina shivered slightly, a moan escaping her lips. She couldn't speak as Sara moved again, now parallel. Her hand moved with a steady rhythm, quickly finding what Gina liked. Sara's wet cunt was pressed against Gina's thigh, and she began to rock herself against Gina in the same rhythm.

Sara kissed her then, fiercely, as if to prove that she was worthy of Gina's love. She desperately kissed her, tongues dueling. Sara broke the kiss for air, then began moving down to feather kisses along the Cylon's jawline. Light feathery kisses, something Gina hadn't known would send her pulse racing. Gina hadn't known that maybe she would enjoy this as well.

When Gina came, she pushed Sara aside and knelt between her legs. She kept tonguing her clit with slow maddening strokes, over and over. _Mine,_ she thought incoherently, inhaling the scent of their desire. _All mine._ And then she moved, to claim another part of Sara's body as hers. She knelt down and suckled a breast, one hand trailing down, fingers burying themselves in Sara's wet cunt. _Mine._

And then the worst thing happened. Baltar returned from the conference.

Stunned, Baltar could only watch as the two women continued to frak on his bed. Aroused, he stripped himself down to bare skin as he approached the bed. It seemed as though this was exactly the thing he was meant to do, then. He watched as Gina worked Sara to climax, then kissed the woman's slack lips. Baltar knelt on the bed beside Gina, almost startled by the sudden intensity in her eyes. He watched as Gina pulled Sara up against her, as if to stake a predatory claim on the human woman.

Baltar's fingers brushed the hair between Sara's legs, then traced her folds. His other hand was tight around his own cock, working himself up. Gina watched him carefully, her lips at Sara's neck, her hands clenched tight around Sara's breasts. Baltar locked eyes with her. His fingers slowly moved, then slipped inside Sara's cunt. He slid his fingers inside her tight sheath, earning him a keening cry. His eyes locked to Gina's. She was supporting them both, her fingers pulling and twisting at Sara's nipples. She looked so overprotective and angry, and Baltar didn't understand why she would be that way.

Baltar slid his fingers out of Sara's hot depths, slowly, slowly, making her mewl in protest. And then, with one thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her slicked folds. Nearly screaming in pleasure, Sara's body writhed beneath him. He was thrusting into her, even through her orgasm, as she helplessly writhed and twisted beneath him. Her cry was muffled by his chest, and his own was choked off. "You like it, don't you? You like how I touch you?" Baltar asked, thrusting harder. Sara moaned at the feel of his breath against her skin, unable to answer as the sensations built up within her again. Baltar's eyes locked on Gina's again. "I'll take care of you, I'll take care of everything."

She was so tight, so wet. He was sliding inside of her, out of her, back inside. He couldn't get enough of her, he was breathing in the scent of her, trying to absorb her, consume her. He needed her like air, moving in and out, soft and sinuous, velvet and silk beneath his hands. He thrust into her, hard and sure, and she was meeting him, her knees drawn up around his hips. The angle changed, and she gasped at the sudden feeling.

And then he was turning her, forcing her to kneel above Gina, and slamming into her from behind. Gina watched as Sara gasped, her eyes lolling into the back of her head. She watched as Sara's hips bucked, seeking Baltar's cock. Jealous, Gina slid her hand down toward Sara's clit, touching the wet curls. She easily found her wet clit and rolled her finger around it in circles. "Oh!" Sara cried, eyes flying open in surprise at Gina's touch. "Yes, there, right there." Her eyes locked with Gina's, and she changed her position slightly so that her head was now next to Gina's so that she could kiss her. "I love you," she whispered, meaning it.

Baltar pressed his mouth against the curve of Sara's neck, hot and open against her pulse, tongue against the skin. His hands were now holding her firm breasts, squeezing them inside his fists as he came even closer to coming. He watched as Gina and Sara kissed, lips and tongues tangling together. He was aroused beyond belief, thrusting as hard as he could, as fast as he could. Sara was so tight and squirming around him, tight and tighter, a fist around his hard cock, and then he was coming, spilling into her.

Gina, still working Sara's fevered body, didn't relent. _Mine,_ she wanted to say. _You're supposed to be mine and only mine._ She worked Sara to fever pitch, and felt her body convulse above her as she came again. Baltar, still inside of her, made a strangled noise and finally pulled out.

Baltar chuckled as he rolled to his feet and then went to the shower. "You girls will be the death of me. But we'll be a happy family, I know it. I'll work out all of the details, you'll see. I'll keep us all safe. And on New Caprica, for there will be a New Caprica, we'll be together."

Gina locked eyes with Sara. "You're mine, Sara," she said, her voice low and fierce. "Mine, even after death."

"I know," Sara whispered, tracing the curve of Gina's jaw.

They curled up in each others' arms as Baltar showered, then dressed. He left the set of rooms again, light on his feet and laughing merrily. "I'm glad I came to check up on you two," he said with a grin. "I've a lot of meetings this afternoon. I'll be back late this evening. But never fear, all will be well." And then he was gone in a flurry of self-importance.

Gina traced the curve of Sara's breast. "Stay with me," she whispered. "You can make this bearable for me."

Sara shifted position and kissed Gina. "I can't. There's only misery in my future. You know that."

"I can't take this alone," Gina murmured. "Don't you want to see how it ends?"

"Emma will remember me," Sara said, then kissed Gina. "And now so will you. I don't need to drag you down."

"It's not you that is," Gina replied, voice soft. "It was there before."

Sara's eyes searched Gina's face. "Yes, I suppose it was." She traced the curve of Gina's lips with her fingertip. "Do you suppose we all go to the same place when we die?"

Gina's breath caught. "We have different Gods."

"Or maybe they're all the same, whatever interpretation there is. Isn't that a lovely thing to think? That maybe we'll see each other again in death? The slate will be wiped clean. I won't have this depression and you won't have your trauma." Sara kissed Gina gently, then moved down to her neck. Her fingers ghosted over the curling hairs between Gina's thighs. "But I can't stay. I can't, I can barely function. I won't have you hating me for it. I couldn't bear it if you hated me, if you wanted to kill me for being so weak."

"I won't."

"You will. You're stronger than I am, you're better than I am. You're beautiful and wonderful and strong, and I'm nothing next to you. I'm an empty shell, a pale reflection. I'm nothing and you're everything. You're the one that needs to survive. You're the one that needs to take my memory in, you're the one that needs to breathe me in and make me whole again."

"Stay," Gina whispered as Sara's fingers slid into her. "Stay with me."

"I can't," Sara said simply. She smiled, suddenly feeling beautiful and ethereal as she never thought she could be. She knew what she was going to do, and so did Gina. "Breathe me in, Gina. Make me live on again."

When Gina woke after her earthshattering release, she was alone in the bed. Sara had put on her black dress and nothing else, then left.

Gina closed her eyes. Baltar would return soon enough. All that was left of Sara would be the high heels and the lacy panties that smelled like desire. Gina breathed in deeply, pulling the scent of Sara deep within her. Someone had to remember. Someone had to know.

But Gina knew that there were no ties to this place, nothing to make her live on. It was only a matter of time before she would feel the press of wicked humanity all around her again. It was only a matter of time before Baltar would get sick of her fumbling body and compare her to the Six he remembered from Caprica. It was only a matter of time.

Fingers caught between her thighs, she cried the tears she never allowed herself to cry when a captive on the Pegasus.

And somewhere out in the vacuum of space, Sara floated, a smile on her face.

 

The End.


End file.
